


Кто был охотник? – Кто – добыча?

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда все не то, чем кажется.</p><p>См. Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто был охотник? – Кто – добыча?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Фандомная Битва-2013".
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся рисунками [Candra](http://candra.deviantart.com/), а конкретно [вот этим](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Shackles-for-the-King-375912373) и [этим](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Collar-for-the-King-382684421).
> 
> В качестве названия использована строка из стихотворения М. Цветаевой.
> 
> UPD: Чудесная замечательная Candra нарисовала [иллюстрацию](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Cuffs-and-collar-for-a-King-414586734) к фику!
> 
> Все эльфы и печеньки мира - ей <3 <3 <3

Трандуил возвращается из Эребора с такой загадочной полуулыбкой, что Леголас не знает, что и думать. На вопрос о том, как прошла встреча, отвечает только: «Любопытно», – и скрывается в своих покоях. Эльфы посольства все как один твердят, что у Трора прогрессирует драконья болезнь и что такие соседи могут принести хлопот не меньше, чем пауки. Леголас жалеет, что не сопровождал отца, а сейчас у него слишком мало информации, чтобы сделать выводы. Но отец гораздо старше и гораздо мудрее. Леголас ему доверяет.  
  
***  
Торин с детства впитывал презрение и недоверие к эльфам, но всё, что говорили отец и дед, мгновенно вылетает из головы, как только входит делегация лихолесских эльфов во главе с их королем. Только успевает мелькнуть мысль, что это невежливо – так долго и в упор смотреть на короля, но не смотреть он не может. Это другая красота, отличная от той, к которой Торин привык, которая царит в Эреборе. И Торину почему-то становится стыдно за деда, который всем видом выказывает неуважение, будто драгоценный камень над его троном ставит его выше всех смертных… и бессмертных? Торин думает, что бессмертному королю, наверное, смешно наблюдать такую напыщенность – он ведь переживет и гномов, и, может, даже саму Гору.  
  
Король эльфов удаляется, не произнеся за время визита ни слова, а Торин отчаянно надеется, что он вернется, хотя понимает, что вряд ли, после такого «теплого» приема.  
  
  
Дед застает его врасплох, спрашивая об эльфийском короле – Торин может только выдавить: «Красивый…». Дед смеется, и это нехороший смех.  
  
***  
Торин знает о приглашении «на день рождения внука», которое Трор отправил лихолесскому королю, знает о расставленных ловушках. Он думает, что Трандуил не приедет – любой здравомыслящий гном на его месте не приехал бы, – но в Эребор приходит ответ, что приглашение принято.  
  
 Трандуил приезжает один, без охраны. Трор смеется над «глупым эльфом», но когда Торин смотрит на гостя, ему кажется, что все они следуют _его_ плану, а не своему.  
  
Еще год назад Торин возмущался бы, услышав о задумке деда. Но за этот год в каждом сновидении был он, близкий и далекий одновременно, манящий и недоступный. Торин отдаст всё, чтобы обладать им, словить свои сны, привязать к себе мучителя, ускользающего с рассветом сквозь пальцы.  
Торину кажется, что он сходит с ума, но не так, как дед.  
  
  
\---  
Празднество должно быть завтра, но ничего не будет: весь шум и суматоха – только чтобы «усыпить бдительность» высокого гостя. Торин предлагает показать ему сокровищницу, и Трандуил выказывает согласие легким наклоном головы. Они идут по коридорам, прямо к ловушке, когда в подгорном царстве впервые раздается его негромкий глубокий голос:  
  
– Над чем вы сейчас работаете, принц Торин?  
  
– Простите? – у Торина пересыхает в горле: ему кажется, что Трандуил имеет в виду план по его «захвату».  
  
– Я слышал, что вы умелый кузнец. Над чем вы сейчас работаете?  
  
– Хотите посмотреть? – сердце принца пропускает удар.  
  
– Да.  
  
 Они спускаются вниз, мимо всех ловушек, к сердцу горы. Торин хочет запомнить лицо Трандуила, когда тот увидит _его работу_.  
  
  
  
В кузне настоящее пекло, и Торин, извинившись, снимает рубашку. Трандуил с любопытством осматривается, и не скажешь, что ему жарко, тем более с таким-то ростом. Торин выкапывает из-под груды металла табурет и предлагает королю сесть.  
  
– Так где ваша работа?  
  
Торину очень хочется ответить что-нибудь вроде: «Вам уже некуда торопиться», – но он просто молча достает наручники, с виду массивные, но не тяжелые: Торин не хочет причинять боль своему эльфу.  
  
– Хотите примерить?  
  
Трандуил молча протягивает руку со странной полуулыбкой на лице.  
  
– Обе руки, – Торин думает, что вот сейчас улыбка исчезнет с лица эльфа. Он ошибается.  
  
Трандуил протягивает вторую руку, а когда защелкивается замок, начинает тихо смеяться. Это больше, чем Торин может вынести. Он бросается к эльфу, прижимает его к себе, начинает целовать шею, лицо, пытаясь одновременно расстегнуть эльфийские застежки.  
  
Трандуил смеется, и на задворках сознания Торина гнездится ощущение, что это _его_ сейчас поймали, _ему_ сковали руки.  
  
***  
За этот год Торин ни разу не представлял, что будет _потом_. Иногда ему казалось, что никакого «потом» вообще быть не может и он просто упадет замертво, как только посмеет прикоснуться к эльфийскому королю. Реальность превзошла все самые смелые мечты, и Торин иногда боится засыпать, чтобы не проснуться год назад.  
  
Трандуил странно лоялен, ничем не возмущен и даже, кажется, доволен. Хотя уж последнее-то невозможно? Ведь эльфы «в неволе долго не живут и не размножаются» – так смеялся его дед, хорошенько набравшись. Можно спросить у самого Трандуила, но Торин не решается. Вместо этого расспрашивает об эльфах вообще – и Трандуил рассказывает и поет о давних временах, о борьбе с Врагом, о любви… Торин в ответ рассказывает об Эреборе, о гномах все, что знает сам. Ему кажется, что его пленник и так знает все, но слушает внимательно, а Торину, в принципе, неважно, о чем говорить, когда все внимание Трандуила направлено на него.  
  
  
Когда Торин приносит кованый ошейник – в том же стиле, что и наручники, Трандуил только отмечает, что ожерелье ему подошло бы больше. Торин делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы полюбоваться на результат своих трудов, но от вида эльфа, восседающего на ложе в одном накинутом халате, с ошейником и скованными руками, глаза застилает красный туман, и Торин бросается к кровати, сдавленно рыча: «Мой!»  
  
Трандуил смеется и тянет его на себя, но Торин знает, что скоро – уж он постарается – смех сменится стонами, среди которых можно будет различить и его имя.  
  
  
  
Иногда Торину нестерпимо хочется снять с Трандуила наручники, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение эльфийских пальцев, отдать на время власть в его руки, позволить _всё_ , в чем Торин не хочет себе признаваться. Но врожденное недоверие к эльфам пока мешает. Нет, Торин не боится, что эльф убьет его. Больше смерти Торин боится, что Трандуил исчезнет.  
  
***  
Леголас правит королевством и ждет: отец оставил четкие указания на время своего отсутствия. Прошло три недели, и лихолесская армия потихоньку начинает собираться. Если через неделю отец не вернется, Леголас отправит сообщение в Лориэн и поведет войско на Эребор.


End file.
